sasuhina diferente
by hinatasama13
Summary: que pasaria si hinata se volviera fria y saliera de konoha encontrandose con una rivalida en sasuke mal sumary capitulo 2 UP!
1. mi vida cambio

Autor: Miriam Victoria Carrillo Chávez

Sasuhina diferente

c POV HINATA:

Es fácil pensar que el amor es el sentimiento mas fuerte que posee el ser humano; o eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas creen.

Pero lo que yo creo es que el amor es un invento del hombre para tener un pretexto de acercarse mas a la mujer, engañándola y haciéndole creer que tendrán un final feliz ¿Por qué no lo pude entender mejor cuando pude?

Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es hinata hyuga si como escucharon una hyuga o almenos lo era ya que después de ser expulsada de mi clan a la edad de catorce años me vi obligada a dejar el tan prestigioso apellido hyuga y todo gracias a esa palabra "amor" si gracias a ella perdí todo lo que tenia mi apellido, mi hogar, mi orgullo.

Y heme aquí vagando sin rumbo por todo el mundo ninja buscando venganza, ¿de que? ni yo lo se, solo que tengo ese frió y oscuro sentimiento en mi corazón.

.:Flash Back:.

Por fin le confesare mi amor a esa persona tan espacial para mi espero no desmayarme como siempre lo he hecho, es que cada vez que lo veo es como si mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y se fuera a salir de mi pecho.

Bueno ahí esta en el restaurante de siempre, me acerco lentamente hacia el pero algo detiene mi paso si es ella naruto ah estado enamorado de ella desde hace años,

Observo la escena desde lejos y de un segundo a otro no es muy doloroso naruto-kun no me hagas esto, porque te besas con sakura

Vuelvo a casa con este doloroso sentimiento de rechazo no deseo hacer nada,

Subo por la escalera que da a mi cuarto pero una voz me detiene si es la voz de mi padre, su tono me lo dice todo esta enojado, no, esta furioso porque no lo se solo se que sino voy me ira peor.

Bajo lentamente hacia donde me espera padre,

Llego a mi destino, padre me dice que lo siga a su despacho

Llegando a el empieza su regaño por que no me llama para otra cosa ¿o si? Me siento en una silla enfrente de el y empieza:

Hinata eres una desgracia para el clan- "dime algo que no me hayas dicho"-tienes 14 años y sigues siendo una genin ni siquiera eres un chunin, bueno ni bien manejas el byakugan no mereces ser la heredara así que tienes dos opciones: la primera es casarte con neji el si se merece ser el heredero o las segunda irte de aquí y conservar tu orgullo ¿cual elijes?-

"Como que cual elijo eres mi padre no me puedes hacer esto"- solo déjeme pensarlo un día padre-

Me marcho del despacho de mi padre y me dirijo a mi habitación a pensar lo discutido con mi padre

"no me casare con neji ni loca lo haré creo que lo mejor seria irme de la aldea de la hoja y yo misma perfeccionar mis técnicas afuera de aquí, eso es buscar poder eso es lo que necesito buscar poder".

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al despacho de padre no se porque pero gracias a este día he perdido todo sentimiento calido en mi ser ahora solo tengo dos sentimientos soledad y rechazo.

Me dirijo a la puerta con un paso que asegura que tengo determinación, giro la perilla de metal abro la puerta y ahí esta mi padre me dirijo a el y enseguida le digo:

-Me quedo con mi orgullo y me voy de aquí- dicho esto me fui a mi recamara y empaque mis cosas y Salí de la casa de mi padre para descubrir el mundo ninja

FIN POV. HINATA

.:Fin flash back:.

Y así fue como hinata se convirtió en una caza recompensas y una de las más fuertes del mundo ninja y no solo se hizo mas fuerte sino que también mucho mas atractiva y esa era su arma mas mortífera ya que muchas veces engañaba a los hombres y los engatusaba para que bajaran la guardia y así matarlos rápidamente.

Ahora tenia el pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta baja su cuerpo había cambiado le habían crecido los pechos y las caderas vestía una camisa (como la de ino en el shippuden ) gris y una falda negra que dejaba ver sus piernas.

Ya no era la niña débil como se dijo antes era demasiado atractiva

Ahora se encontraba en busca de todos los akatsukis.

Saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y leyó –itachi uchiha serás mió-

Siguió su camino rumbo a su destino pero al parecer el destino camino hacia ella ya que cerca de ella estaba un akatsuki, cuando se dirigía a atacarlo vio que otras personas se acercaron a el akatsuki antes que ella; y como ella ya no era una persona dulce, no iba a dejar que le quitaran su botín así que se acerco a ellos para comenzar pelea y se sorprendió de quien encontró ahí.

bueno esto es todo no sean malos con migo es la primera vez que escribo y lo quise hacer lo mas largo psible

bueno espero sus reviws


	2. nuestro encuentro

ESTOY SOLA CON

ORGULLO

POV HINATA:

Es fácil pensar que el amor es el sentimiento mas fuerte que posee el ser humano; o eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas creen.

Pero lo que yo creo es que el amor es un invento del hombre para tener un pretexto de acercarse mas a la mujer, engañándola y haciéndole creer que tendrán un final feliz ¿Por qué no lo pude entender mejor cuando pude?

Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es hinata hyuga si como escucharon una hyuga o almenos lo era ya que después de ser expulsada de mi clan a la edad de catorce años me vi obligada a dejar el tan prestigioso apellido hyuga y todo gracias a esa palabra "amor" si gracias a ella perdí todo lo que tenia mi apellido, mi hogar, mi orgullo.

Y heme aquí vagando sin rumbo por todo el mundo ninja buscando venganza, ¿de que? ni yo lo se, solo que tengo ese frió y oscuro sentimiento en mi corazón.

.:Flash Back:.

Por fin le confesare mi amor a esa persona tan espacial para mi espero no desmayarme como siempre lo he hecho, es que cada vez que lo veo es como si mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y se fuera a salir de mi pecho.

Bueno ahí esta en el restaurante de siempre, me acerco lentamente hacia el pero algo detiene mi paso si es ella naruto ah estado enamorado de ella desde hace años,

Observo la escena desde lejos y de un segundo a otro no es muy doloroso naruto-kun no me hagas esto, porque te besas con sakura

Vuelvo a casa con este doloroso sentimiento de rechazo no deseo hacer nada,

Subo por la escalera que da a mi cuarto pero una voz me detiene si es la voz de mi padre, su tono me lo dice todo esta enojado, no, esta furioso porque no lo se solo se que sino voy me ira peor.

Bajo lentamente hacia donde me espera padre,

Llego a mi destino, padre me dice que lo siga a su despacho

Llegando a el empieza su regaño por que no me llama para otra cosa ¿o si? Me siento en una silla enfrente de el y empieza:

Hinata eres una desgracia para el clan- "dime algo que no me hayas dicho"-tienes 14 años y sigues siendo una genin ni siquiera eres un chunin, bueno ni bien manejas el byakugan no mereces ser la heredara así que tienes dos opciones: la primera es casarte con neji el si se merece ser el heredero o las segunda irte de aquí y conservar tu orgullo ¿cual elijes?-

"Como que cual elijo eres mi padre no me puedes hacer esto"- solo déjeme pensarlo un día padre-

Me marcho del despacho de mi padre y me dirijo a mi habitación a pensar lo discutido con mi padre

"no me casare con neji ni loca lo haré creo que lo mejor seria irme de la aldea de la hoja y yo misma perfeccionar mis técnicas afuera de aquí, eso es buscar poder eso es lo que necesito buscar poder".

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al despacho de padre no se porque pero gracias a este día he perdido todo sentimiento calido en mi ser ahora solo tengo dos sentimientos soledad y rechazo.

Me dirijo a la puerta con un paso que asegura que tengo determinación, giro la perilla de metal abro la puerta y ahí esta mi padre me dirijo a el y enseguida le digo:

-Me quedo con mi orgullo y me voy de aquí- dicho esto me fui a mi recamara y empaque mis cosas y Salí de la casa de mi padre para descubrir el mundo ninja

FIN POV. HINATA

.:Fin flash back:.

Y así fue como hinata se convirtió en una caza recompensas y una de las más fuertes del mundo ninja y no solo se hizo mas fuerte sino que también mucho mas atractiva y esa era su arma mas mortífera ya que muchas veces engañaba a los hombres y los engatusaba para que bajaran la guardia y así matarlos rápidamente.

Ahora tenia el pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta baja su cuerpo había cambiado le habían crecido los pechos y las caderas vestía una camisa (como la de ino en el shippuden ) gris y una falda negra que dejaba ver sus piernas.

Ya no era la niña débil como se dijo antes era demasiado atractiva

Ahora se encontraba en busca de todos los akatsukis.

Saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y leyó –itachi uchiha serás mió-

Siguió su camino rumbo a su destino pero al parecer el destino camino hacia ella ya que cerca de ella estaba un akatsuki, cuando se dirigía a atacarlo vio que otras personas se acercaron a el akatsuki antes que ella; y como ella ya no era una persona dulce, no iba a dejar que le quitaran su botín así que se acerco a ellos para comenzar pelea y se sorprendió de quien encontró ahí.

Capitulo 2:

Siguió su camino rumbo a su destino pero al parecer el destino camino hacia ella ya que cerca de ella estaba un akatsuki, cuando se dirigía a atacarlo vio que otras personas se acercaron a el akatsuki antes que ella; y como ella ya no era una persona dulce, no iba a dejar que le quitaran su botín así que se acerco a ellos para comenzar pelea y se sorprendió de quien encontró ahí.

POV HINATA

Ahí estaba el menor de los Uchihas; "Uchiha Sasuke" saco mi libreta y ahí esta su nombre.

Tendré que llevarlo vivo o muerto espero que sea la segunda.

Me acerco sigilosamente a el, pero el se da cuenta de que estoy ahí y me lanza un kunai pero yo lo evado con facilidad trata de darme con sus bolas de fuego pero no logra siquiera rozarme. Así que le digo al segundo hijo de los uchihas que me retiro que no soy rival para el.

Por favor claro que lo soy, lo aria pedazos pero no ahora.

Me "aleje" lo digo así por que en realidad no lo ice solo me moví unos centímetros.

Al parecer sus compañeros no notaron mi presencia. Así que sasuke se alejo con sus compañeros, grave error bajo la guardia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**-¿Qué sucede?- Dice una voz masculina tranquila. **  
**-No es nada solo que…- Dice otra voz masculina en su voz se notaba preocupación. **  
**-¿Estas bien Sasuke? Pareces haber visto un fantasma. -Dice otra voz masculina distinta. **  
**-No es nada, siento haberos echo perder tiempo pro sigamos.- Dice Sasuke distraído y distante. **  
**-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Estas herido! -Dice mientas le coge la mano en ella había un rasguño con un puntito de sangre. **  
**-¡Que horror!-vuelve a gritar la misma chica **  
**-¡Karin! ¡Solo es un rasguño!- Grita Sasuke a lo que todos se sorprenden ya que Sasuke siempre esta tranquilo en todas las situaciones y esta vez parecía haber perdido los nervios…-(mente sasuke)- debió de rozarme cuando me lanzo ese kunai- **  
en unos segundos un kunai se dirige a sasuke de nuevo el cual **lo esquiva fácilmente saltando una rama cercana. Todos voltean hacía arriba para ver quien lanzo ese kunai. **  
- tu de nuevo pensé que habíamos dejado claro este asunto.- pero se detuvo al hablar ya que esa persona se le hacia familiar- ¿quien eres?- pregunto curioso el menor de los Uchihas

**-No te hace falta que te diga mi identidad, para saber quien soy, yo soy una caza recompensáis y si no me dices lo que quiero saber te cortare la cabeza.- Dije amenazadoramente con un tono de arrogancia especial pare el. **  
**-Grrr… (No se porque pero esta tía me cae muy mal, se las da de mucho grrr…)- Sasuke pasa de aquel gruñido de parte de su compañera. **  
**-Nosotros estábamos primero así que ponte a la cola bonita.- dice sasuke notablemente furioso**

**Hinata voltea hacía el poseedor de esa voz con desprecio. **  
**-Sasuke Uchiha ¿No?- Dice fría. -Me encantaría decir que es un placer verte en persona, pero… mentiría.- Dije arrogante una vez mas –decirme a mi que espera para atacar a es akatsuki es un grave error uchiha**


End file.
